


Sticky Situation: A Wild Evening

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), New Gods (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Scandal Savage and Knockout enjoy a wild night with Spider-Man. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on June 3rd, 2020.
Relationships: Knockout (DCU)/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Scandal Savage, Peter Parker/Scandal Savage/Knockout(DCU)
Series: A Sticky Situation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 2





	Sticky Situation: A Wild Evening

**A Wild Evening(Kay Fury/Knockout and Scandal Savage)**

Scandal writhed and moaned underneath the talented tongue of Kay. She always knew the best spots. The best spots which made her turn, thrash, and moan. The tall and curvy redhead pushed deep into the body of the daughter of Scandal Savage and tongued her completely out. Scandal's body thrashed as she came all over the place.

Kay finished licking Scandal out, happy of the quality of meals he provided. Kay climbed up to Scandal and kissed her. The two shared a long, passionate kiss with each other. Just as the door opened up, and Kay looked up to see that a guest had arrived. One which put Scandal on edge completely.

"Spider-Man?" Scandal asked. "Kay…..what did you do?"

"Nothing, she did nothing," Spider-Man said. "Although, she told me that she would be alone."

"I might have been double booked," Kay said. "But, I'm sure the three of us can come to a compromise. And I'm sure Spider-Man enjoyed the nice little sampler we gave him."

Scandal's eyebrow raised. To be fair, she was not completely repulsed by Spider-Man, but still, she was prideful in many ways and for one big reason.

"You know I'm…."

"More of a pussy eater than a cock sucker, yes, I know," Kay said. "But, consider this educational if nothing else. You don't have to jump in. You can just get riled up for me to take you later, if you want. Or you can just give in and have fun. I don't care what you do."

Then, Kay lifted up Spider-Man's mask and kissed him. Scandal gasped when she realized her lover kissed a man, just after she had gone down on Scandal. And it was not something which turned her stomach entirely. The two groped each other, and Scandal followed the progress of Spider-Man's hands going down on her. Then Kay reached down and pulled down Spider-Man's pants to reveal a cock.

Oh, that cock could be registered as a lethal weapon. Kay wrapped her fingers around Spider-Man's pole and slowly stroked it right in front of Scandal. Kay gave her a saucy wink as Spider-Man groaned and grew in her hand. Kay knew precisely all of the right buttons to push on the web slinger and Scandal's heart skipped a couple more beats as she was unable to take her eyes off of the fun.

"I missed your big cock, lover," Kay said.

"Oh, it missed you, Kay."

Spider-Man pushed his cock in between Kay's lips and Scandal just watched in awe as Kay swallowed that mecca of manhood down her throat in one go. Oh, Scandal felt a bit inferior that Kay could do such a thing. Despite the stubborn reminder she did not like sucking cocks.

Kay looked up at Spider-Man and enjoyed the prick being driven down her throat. She cupped those big balls and slapped them a little bit, very playfully. Said balls slapped down her chin, the deeper Spider-Man drove into her mouth.

Scandal reached in and cupped his balls. Spider-Man looked at her in surprise.

"Can I suck them?" Scandal asked.

"I don't know, can you?"

Scandal rolled her eyes at the web slinger's teacher humor, before leaning and sucking his big round fat balls, much to his surprise and Kay's as well. Kay decided to pull away and guided Scandal's mouth up his balls and around his cock. Scandal coughed the moment the cock entered her throat. Not from distaste, but from sheer size overwhelming her inexperienced throat.

"Don't worry, baby, these things come with practice," Kay told her lover.

Spider-Man marveled at the oddity of this experience. Kay guided her lesbian lover into sucking her first cock. And Scandal, once she got the hang of it, did it with intensity. Those lips wrapped around his pole felt amazing, especially because they were forbidden fruit. Lips which technically should not touching Spider-Man's cock. That somehow, made him harder and throb deep into her mouth. The web slinger pressed down into her mouth, the deeper he worked into her and made her cry out in pleasure.

"That's it, Scandal, work that cock."

Scandal moaned deeply as she got a scent of Spider-Man. Oh, she knew she should not be enjoying this, but yet she was. Spider-Man pumped himself down her throat and Kay stroked his balls. Scandal knew precisely what was going on and knew all of the right angles to be touched. Those balls swung hard against her chin and made her cry out in pleasure with the throat-fucking continuing on.

"Cum in her mouth!" Kay said. "Convert her!"

Well, leave it to a woman from Apokolips not to be too politically correct. Spider-Man grabbed the back of her head and pushed all the way down to her.

"I can stop if you want me to, but you better hurry."

Spider-Man moved through at Scandal's instance. And came in her mouth. Scandal tilted her head back to let Spider-Man push down her throat. She swallowed his cum, and made her moan the faster Spider-Man spurted down her throat.

"Not bad for a newbie."

Those words just made Scandal sigh. Kay lifted her up and kissed Scandal hard. Spider-Man ran his hands down between both of them. Scandal had been wet and Kay felt up her thighs to drop her down onto the bed. Kay leaned in and buried her tongue all the way into Scandal's hungry little slit to lick her out.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man pushed himself into Kay from behind. Spider-Man fucked Scandal's mouth which got Kay nice and horny.

"You're getting into me addicting your lesbian lover to my cock too much."

Scandal's protest that she was not addicted had been undermined by the drool coming out of her mouth. The thought of being in Kay's position and being fucked relentlessly by this stud of a hero made her drool. Spider-Man pressed down onto Kay and shoved himself into the body.

Legs which went on for miles needed to be touched. A round, bubbly ass needed to be grabbed and spanked as Spider-Man fucked Kay from behind. And those breasts, oh Spider-Man locked sight on her breasts.

"You really are something aren't you?" Spider-Man asked. "Maybe I should web you down and fuck you until you pass out."

Tempting, very tempting, Kay thought. She would settle for Spider-Man's gripping hands moving all about her body as he plowed into her from behind. The faster her rode her, the more her insides encouraged him to go over.

Scandal's hips bucked up. The harder Spider-Man fucked Kay, the further Kay's tongue buried into Scandal. Scandal's insides just jolted with endless pleasure as she rocked up and down. Spider-Man bottomed himself deep inside of Kay and rocked her body good and hard.

Spider-Man slapped his balls against Kay and rode her. Kay tried to hold on and milk him, but it was becoming a bit harder to ride this one out with each passing orgasm. Spider-Man thrust deep into Kay and made her scream with one last jolting orgasm.

The moment Spider-Man drew back, Scandal shoved Kay out of the way. A wild look in her eyes followed as Scandal jumped on Spider-Man. Her arms wrapped around his neck and practically strangled him.

"Need….cock...now!"

Scandal had been pushed on top of Spider-Man. The tip of his manhood slid into her body and buried deep inside of Scandal. Her warm, hungry pussy lips practically gobbled him up as he pushed down into her. Spider-Man knew all of the right spots to touch to drive Scandal completely wild and he had her, right where he needed her. Scandal let out a passionate cry the moment Spider-Man stuffed her full.

"YES!" Scandal moaned.

The moment the web slinger drove her down onto his cock, the moment Scandal just succumbed to the lust that she never thought she would have. Towards a man and not just any man, but Spider-Man. Spider-Man and Scandal enjoyed each other, with Spider-Man pleasuring her body. Scandal rode the hell out of Spider-Man and made sure his big balls kept bouncing against her thighs.

"So close," Scandal let out. "Oooh, you're going to drive me insane, I swear!"

"That's the idea," Spider-Man responded. "After you."

Scandal just clamped down onto him as he kept feeding her his cock. Those balls were full and after Scandal swallowed one load, she would have to welcome the cum inside of her tight body. Her walls grabbed Spider-Man and pumped away at him. Her eyes glazed over, with endless pleasure shooting through them.

Something else shot through her, namely Spider-Man's seed. The moment the warm juices struck her insides, Scandal just went completely mad with pleasure.

Spider-Man pushed in and out of Scandal to inject blast after blast of cum into her body. Scandal locked onto him and milked his seed completely out of him. The pleasure of release, especially with a woman who had been fucked by a man for the very first time just drove Spider-Man wild.

"Thank you for this experience,' Scandal said.

"Any time."

Scandal rubbed her cum swollen belly as she gingerly crawled back. It would be just her luck that her first time with a man would end up with her impregnated.

Those thoughts faded from Scandal's mind, just in time to view Kay wrapping her large tits around Spider-Man's cock and pumping it until it was rock hard and ready to drill both of them over again. Until both of these wild, warrior women were dripping wet, with stomachs pumped full of cum, and likely bearing Spider-Man's children.

This thought made Scandal bury her finger deep into her cunt and masturbate herself raw.  
 **End.**


End file.
